


Untitled Fem!Harry Drabbles

by AFTanith



Series: Untitled Fem!Harry Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith





	Untitled Fem!Harry Drabbles

Harry Potter leans over her cauldron, messy hair in utter peril as the heat of her potion rises with its fumes. Snape watches her, prickling with annoyance, as she no doubts fails to create yet another painfully simple potion without so much as a care.

Something glitters between herself and the cauldron beneath her, and Snape's hand twitches toward his wand before he realizes what it is that he's just seen.

It's a snitch. The girl is wearing a snitch on a golden chain around her neck.

Snape sneers. It figures that she'd be a prodigy at her father's sport.


End file.
